


sunsets and photographs

by bunnysuh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Doyoung is a cute and flustered baby, Doyoung likes scowling at Johnny, Fluff, Johntography, M/M, NCT 127 playing in the background uwu, but he loves and melts for him anyways, for the johndo nation!!!, idk how to tag bc im dumb but ali taught me how uwu, johnny loves taking pics (and doyoung), this is another short fic but i wrote it happily so pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysuh/pseuds/bunnysuh
Summary: With a camera hanging over his chest, the cool breeze and soothing sound of the waves hitting the shore, and the yelling and snickering of their friends from not so far— Johnny wanted to capture what he admired the most.The perfect crimson hue of the sunset, and Kim Doyoung.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	sunsets and photographs

__

_"I'm_ _try_ _ing to take a picture of you, Doyoung."_

Johnny sighs as he scrunches his brows at the younger male, who doesn't stop walking along the shoreline of the beach, shooting back a scowl at him.

"You sure take a lot of pictures of me, I'm gonna be camera shy the soonest."

Doyoung shrugs and quirks an eyebrow at Johnny, who taps his finger on the lens of his camera. He walks over Doyoung, and insists again in a low and gentle voice.

"The sun is setting, let me take pictures of you."

Doyoung would comply, as Johnny always, _always_ has his ways of making him agree to his words. Doyoung comfortably stands with his arms on his sides, closing his eyes with a soft smile on his lips– as if feeling the faint warmth of the vibrantly crimson sun behind him.

Johnny had to stop himself from staring and he lifts the camera, capturing the breathtaking sight of Doyoung enjoying the moment like that. He looked so beautiful, Johnny thought, that it actually hurts his poor heart in a way that he doesn't hate. 

Doyoung, his favorite subject, whom he thought always appears ethereal even when he has his hair sticking up in cute angles, his eyes squinting hard that makes him look like he's mad at the entire world when Taeyong had to wake him up early in the morning. 

When Doyoung opens his eyes, he catches sight of Mark hauling Taeil on his shoulders, teasing to toss him off the waters. The scene elicits a hearty laugh from Doyoung that doesn't stop any sooner. 

Johnny is feeling way beyond blessed as he glances down at his camera gallery, contented that the beautiful picture is now one of the many that he would always be happy to look at. 

"Hyung are we done?" Doyoung snaps Johnny off his blissful trance, approaching him with his head tilted on the side, an implication that he wants to see how his shots looked. When Doyoung's hand touches the camera that's still perched on Johnny's, the latter loosely wraps his arm around Doyoung's small waist and presses a soft kiss on his temple. 

Doyoung freezes, eyes blinking as they shift up to meet Johnny's gaze. 

Johnny does it again, on Doyoung's forehead this time. 

"What?" Doyoung asks, the scowl back on his face but with no trace of hate at all, rather he's flustered. It's Johnny's turn to shrug and quirk his eyebrow now, proceeding to walk and join their friends from the distance ahead. 

Three words unsaid, it's almost as if they both never needed to tell each other that, and they're not used to– but the both of them will always feel it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is another attempt to feed the johndo nation with another fluff johndo we all deserve uwu
> 
> I wrote this short after the Fly Away With Me MV was released (so this laid quietly in my notes until now), because it's just sooo perfect and johndo is quite fitting for it too
> 
> We all love the established relationship of johndo, yes ;) 
> 
> -syd


End file.
